The grand Grand Canyon (aka: Chibi Quatre's Peril)
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: I didn't actually write this, my best friend did. It's about Chibi Bishonen, and how they travel to the Grand Canyon. And then.....Chibi Quatre gets lost. Mirai Chibi Amy-chan puts him through all these traumitizing things, until he finally finds his way
1. Part One

**The grand Grand Canyon! =D**

**(aka: Chibi Quatre's Peril.....)**

**Part One**

  
  


**By: Mirai Chibi Amy-chan**

**(email address: I Duet Maxwell [I@aol.com )][1]**

  
  
  
  


A/N: Hiyaz Neko-chan (Bry)!! Okie I was bored again...and I thought of more chibi stories!! =D!! u_u; They might be stupid, buuuuuuuuut....um o.o; I dunno....hehe.****

  
  
  
  


*everyone is loading into Chibi Kain's Swordbreaker*

Chibi Kain: Be careful of the linoleum, okay? u_u;

Chibi Goku: Yea!! Our first trip! n.n

Chibi Veggie: Shut up Kakarotto!

*Chibi Duo is holding a video camera* Hehehehe......

Chibi Wufei: Maxwell!! Put that weak thing away! .!!

Chibi Yahiko: I sit by Kenshin!

Chibi Kenshin: ^^;; Exactly how long is the trip?

Chibi Vash: Are we all gonna fit in here? o.o

Chibi Kain: Oh yea sure.....n_n

  
  


A few moments later.....

  
  


Ow! Someone is pulling on my braid! o.o!

Hey watch where you're poking that!

Omae o korosu......¬.¬

Maxwell!!

Whaa...

I....can't....breathe! x.x!

I gotta go to the bathroom.....*whine*

Oro??

Chibi Vash: -.- Yea...a lot of room....

Chibi Kain: ^_^; Heh.....

  
  


A few hours later................

  
  


Chibi Duo: Quatre, Quatre! Look over here! =D *films*

*Chibi Quatre scurries away from the camera*

*Chibi Vegeta and Chibi Piccolo spar*

Chibi Duo: *films* o.o; Man I gotta find somthin' good....*sees Wufei sleeping, hugging his katana, and starts filming* Heh....

Chibi Wufei: *snore* Take that Maxwell! *snore* Justice! *kick*

Chibi Tuxedo Mask: No, no, no.....my cape is waaay better....see, it picks up air when I run...

Chibi Kain: Nu-uh...see....my cape is way cooler and looks more **_stylish_**__. ****

*Chibi Heero sits annoyed....first at Duo who keeps filming everyone...and then at everyone else making noise....* *glare*

Chibi Gourry: Where are we going again?

  
  


A few *more* hours......

  
  


Chibi Mirai Trunks: So I said....you know what....don't talk to me! And then she got all mad....then the squirrel jumped on my face.....

Chibi Sanosuke: Is this story going anywhere? O.o

Chibi M. Trunks: ........no........... u.u

Chibi Ranma: Are we there yet?? And what happened to Ryoga....? u.o

*Chibi Ryoga got lost on his way to the bathroom* o.o; Where am I??

Chibi Shogo (Shinesman Grey): You think my Montage will be okay?? O.O!

Chibi Ryoichi (Shinesman Moss Green): u_u; I'm sure it's okay.....

Chibi Duo: Trowa! Say somethin' cool for the camera! =D

Chibi Trowa:...................

Chibi Duo: *blink*

Chibi Mirai Trunks: So then I said again.........

  
  


.........Finally...........the Swordbreaker arrives *right* next to the Grand Canyon.............

  
  


Chibi Gourry: Where are we? *glances down into the big ole gorge thing*

Chibi Kuno: It seems we have landed on some unknown area.......hmmmmmmmm........

Chibi Trowa:.......that's the Grand Canyon......I thought this was the place we picked for the 'Chibi Summer Vacation' thing.....-.-;

Chibi Duo: *looks into the gorge with his camera* Awww....I thought we were gonna go somewhere fun! This is just......rocks! and stuff....o.o

Chibi Heero: Duo, you seconded the motion for going to the Grand Canyon....

Chibi Duo: I did? O.o

Chibi Quatre: Yay! Finally I get to see the Grand Canyon! n_n Maybe we'll see some lil' animals! =D

Chibi Zelgadis: Now we know who thought of coming here.....u.u

  
  


Later................

  
  


Chibi Tomahome: ugh...........I've seen enough rocks for one day.........

Chibi Quatre: Ooo look! A bunny rabbit! =D

Chibi Juunana: I'll take care of that.....*gets ready to blast it*

Chibi Quatre: Noooo! We shouldn't be fighting at all!

Chibi Juunana: o.o....um......forget it. *sweatdrop*

  
  


Then they come to a rather long break in the rocks........and each lil' Bishonen jumps over it.....except one........

  
  


Chibi Quatre: *after debating with himself if he should jump, he is the last one and jumps as hard as he can....and falls through the hole* HEELPP MEEEE!!!!!!! oo! Ouch! Ack! Ow ow! Ee..ow ouch *bonk*

Chibi Vash: Did someone hear something?

Chibi Wufei: It sounds like a dying bird....o.O;

*Chibi Quatre keeps falling until he falls onto a branch* o.o!!

  
  


Meanwhile.........with the other chibis.........

  
  


Chibi Tenchi: Um, where did Quatre go? He hasn't said anything for a while....

Chibi Duo: I dunno....o.O

Chibi Kenshin: Oro....??

Chibi Kuno: I purpose that we have lost him! O_o

Chibi Ranma: Great anylysis, genius...-.--

  
  


*DUM DUM DUM DUUUUUM!* What will become of poor lil Quatre?! Will Ryoga ever find the bathroom inside the Swordbreaker? Will the battery on Duo's camera ever go out?? (Chibi Duo: Nuuuu!) Find out on the next *The Chibi Bishonen Files*!

   [1]: mailto:I@aol.com)



	2. Part Two

**The grand Grand Canyon**

**(aka: Chibi Quatre's Peril)**

**Part Two**

  
  


**By: Mirai Chibi Amy-chan**

**(email: I Duet Maxwell [I@aol.com][1] )**

  
  


Disclaimer: Yesh, yesh, I know. I forgot to include it in Part One. Well, I dun own ANY of the characters that I mention in my lil' fic. Thanx!

  
  
  
  


Chibi Wu-Wu: Only weaklings get lost! .

Chibi Duo: *films*

Chibi Mirai Trunks: So then I told the squirrel....

Chibi Sano: *sweatdrop*

Chibi Goku: I'm hungry......u.u

  
  


Chibi Quatre: *climbs down the rest of the side of the canyon's walls* Hellooooooooooooooooooooooo??!! o.o.....Anyone?? *sniffles as he wanders around*

**_GROOOWLLLLL_**

Chibi Quatre: *gulps* um...Duo?? *blink blink; he turns around and sees a mountain lion staring back at him*

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Chibi Vash: I heard that really high pitched scream again...

Chibi Wufei: Like I said...it's a dying bird...or some disgruntled woman...o.o *Wu-Wu walked along, proud of this *superb* hearing*

Chibi Duo:......o.o...........he's the disgruntled one......*sweatdrop* ^^;

Chibi Wufei: What did you say Maxwell???

Chibi Duo: I said....um.......*couldn't think of anything that rhymes with disgruntled.....*

  
  


Chibi Quatre: *finally got away from the mountain lion* Phew.....

**_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!_**__

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Chibi Vash: o.o; There it goes again!

Chibi Wufei: SHUT UP, ONNA!!! 

Chibi Kenshin: Oro?! My ears.....x.x.....

  
  


Chibi Quatre: o.o *huff huff* I didn't know rattle snakes moved so fast....

**_ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO RO ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_**__

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

  
  


Chibi Vash: o.o....I'm not even gonna say anything....

  
  


Chibi Quatre: *plops down in the sand near a river* Water...........

Then, suddenly, a big bird picks him up......

**_AWK AWK AWK AWK!!_**__

AAAHHHHH..............blah..........my throat hurts..........u.u

  
  


Chibi Kain: Why don't we just go back to the ship......maybe Quatre will show up........

Chibi Goku: And get some food....

Chibi Vegeta: Kakarotto..........

  
  


Chibi Quatre: This is not my day!....oo! *takes a picture from the air*

  
  


Chibi Tenchi: *looks up* Wow......that's a big bird........o.o;

Chibi Duo: *films* It's........dropping something............

Chibi Shinesman Gray: AHH!! Take cover!!

*all the chibis look at Shogo weirdly*

Chibi Quatre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Chibi Yahiko: *squints* It.........looks..........like Quatre.........

Chibi Wufei: No, it's not.......it's like a.......pink bag........thing....

Chibi Juunana: *rolls his eyes*

Chibi Matsumoto (Shinesman Red): Uh, whatever it is......it's gonna hit! o.o!!

*BOOM!!!*

  
  


After the dust settles.............

  
  


Chibi Goku: Whoa!! Lookit the big crater it made.......O.O

Chibi Quatre: Ow..........*sits up and rubs his head*

Chibi Duo: Hey! It's Quatre! Yo Quatre over here! =D

Chibi Wufei: What is the meaning of this, Raberba?!

Chibi Quatre: Well.....I fell off the cliff when we jumped over it......then I hit a branch....then this mountain lion chased me..........then a rattle snake almost bit me, these squirrels were chasing me, I accidently stepped on a lizard and it's mom started attacking me........and then I saw a coyote......then this bird picked me up.........and it dropped me..........o.o;;

Chibi Tomahome: Is that it......? *blink*

Chibi Quatre: Well.......before that I fell into a river, almost fell off another cliff...um.........

Chibi Mousse: Can we go home now?

  
  


Sooooooo all the chibis walk back to the ship..........

  
  


Chibi Ryoga: *hops out of the ship* Okaay! I finally found the bathroom! So what are we gonna do today? =D

Chibi Ranma: Shaddup ya moron and get back into the ship......u.u

Chibi Ryoga: o.o; Why do you guys look so tired........? And what happened to him? *points to Quatre*

Chibi Quatre: It's.......a long story........u.u;;

Chibi Vegeta: Next time I chose where we go............*mumbles*

Chibi Kenshin: Oro??

  
  
  
  


A/N: Okay! Yea......this one was kinda long..........and dumb.........but whatever! ^-^

God bless ya 'n' peaceness!! =D

-Mirai Chibi Amy-chan (Amy-chan)

   [1]: mailto:I@aol.com



End file.
